Episode 6:precure is born part 6
"Why haven't we gotten a single email?" Haruhi is not a very happy camper, especially after what had happened at the gate the day before. And now here she is, at the computer, pissed off that she didn't see one lousy message in the club inbox. Kyon says, "It's only been one day. Maybe there are people with incredible tales of supernatural happenings, but they don't want to tell such a dubious, untrustworthy brigade." "Is Mikuru absent today?" "She might not ever come back, the poor thing. I hope you didn't traumatize her too much." "I even brought a new outfit for her." "Wear it yourself, then." "Oh, I'll wear it, all right! It just isn't fun without Mikuru here." Yuki is just reading Fahrenheit 351 as this continues. Haruhi looks out the window and says, "I hope someone transfers in soon…" ---- (OP: "Bouken Deshou Deshou? (cover version)" by Emma Watson) ---- Today's episode: "The Boy Who Transferred In! Cure Psichico is Born" ---- As Haruhi enters the building (with EVO inside her backpack), she yells, "Man, I can say even I'm surprised I wasn't grounded for what had happened a couple of days ago." EVO says, "Why are you grumbling when you weren't grounded? You should be glad your mom didn't let you eat dessert with your dinner that night and left it at that!" "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just still in a bad mood about that detention I got slapped with right after the teachers caught us. "So I'm just going to be more careful from now on. The last thing I need is to be suspended for even a single day just for looking at Mikuru the wrong way. What'll happen to my club then!?" "Finally you're starting to show some common sense!" Haruhi reaches a billboard. "What's this? New transfer student? ALRIGHT! JACKPOT!" ---- "Don't you think it's amazing? One really came! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Too bad the student isn't in our class, but it's still a mysterious transfer student. No doubt about it." Kyon asks, "How can you tell before you've even seen the student?" "Didn't I already tell you? Survey says… A STUDENT WHO TRANSFERS IN HALFWAY THROUGH THE YEAR IS PRACTICALLY GUARANTEED TO BE MYSTERIOUS!" Kyon facepalms as Haruhi says this hammily. ---- One period later… "Was the student mysterious?" Haruhi, looking a bit disappointed, says, "Hmm… didn't seem that mysterious. We talked for a bit, but I don't know enough to be sure yet. Might just be pretending to be a normal student. "I'd say that's the more probable scenario. It'd be a waste to reveal your true identity the day you transfer in. I'll go do some more questioning during the next break." "Was it a guy? Or a girl?" "Could've been disguised. For now, though, he looked male." The class goes on for the next minute. ---- Meanwhile, Mikuru and Tsuruya are in class. Mikuru says, "I've finally decided. I'm staying with the SOS Brigade." Tsuruya says, "Good for yous, Mikuru! You weren't really the type to let ol' Harls break your spirits, now, were you?" "Not that easily. I've got a duty, and I won't rest until it's fulfilled. I, Mikuru Asahina, have chosen to stay with the SOS Brigade!" "And I, Haruka Tsuruya, shall support yous all the way!" ---- Meanwhile, Fujiwara is interested in the most recent turn of events. "So a mysterious transfer student appeared out of nowhere and started attending Class 1-9, huh? "Perfect timing. Maybe I can draw him into the group like I did the Time Cure. Perhaps he'll be the Psychic Cure that'll complete the ensemble. "It's time to rock this shit." An Ujasukus appears. Fujiwara fires a laser encoded with the latest instructions and hits it. The Ujasukus starts flying toward North High. ---- It reaches its destination and starts watching for the right moment to strike. Outside the Literature Clubroom is a sign reading "HIT ME NOT". The Ujasukus says, "Ujasukus… hit it… come, opportunity…" ---- Meanwhile, Haruhi walks to Class 1-9 to pick up the transfer student. She enters and sees a single man covered in shadows. The young man asks, "What do you desire?" Haruhi says, "I wish for you to come with me." "Where to?" "The Literature Clubroom." "Am I going to join the Literature Club?" "No, silly! You're going to join a club of my own creation." "Oh? Well, in that case I'll just have to find out what it is. OK, I'll gladly come along. Show me the way, Miss…" "Suzumiya. Haruhi Suzumiya." "I see. Just let me get my stuff before we leave." Haruhi looks as the young man gathers his belongings and approaches her. He says, "All right, show me where this Literature Clubroom is. I hope to have some fun wherever you take me." Haruhi says, "You will, I can promise you that!" The two depart for the Literature Clubroom, with Haruhi holding the young man's arm the entire way. Little did he know that Haruhi has something interesting in store for him… ---- *EYECATCHES* ---- True to her word, Mikuru is back in the Literature Clubroom. The first thing she does is start playing a game of Othello with Kyon. Yuki is still reading Fahrenheit 351. Mikuru says, "Suzumiya seems to be late." Kyon says, "A transfer student came today. She probably went off to solicit him." "Transfer student?" "Some guy transferred into 1-9. Haruhi was overjoyed. She must really love transfer students. "In any case, Asahina, I'm amazed that you were willing to come back to the clubroom." "Well… I was a bit hesitant, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my concerns." "What are you concerned about?" "Umm… it's nothing." Kyon turns to Yuki. "Want to take my place, Nagato?" Yuki nods her head, bookmarks her place, and sets her book aside for once. She then moves to the Othello board. "Nagato, do you know Othello?" Yuki says, "Negative." "Do you know the rules?" "Negative." "Well, you see, you're black so you're trying to surround white pieces. Surrounded white pieces become black. Whoever has more pieces at the end wins." "Affirmative." Yuki starts playing Othello. She wins within a minute. Kyon says, "That's beginner's luck right there for sure." Then Haruhi shows up. "Hey, sorry for the wait!" Haruhi shows up with the young man from before, whose face is now revealed. "This is the transfer student from Class 1-9 who arrived today and is already making himself useful. His name is…" "Itsuki Koizumi. Pleasure to meet you." Haruhi says, "This is the SOS Brigade. I'm its chief, Haruhi Suzumiya. Those three are numbers one, two, and three. You're number four. Everyone get along now!" "I have no problems with joining, But what does this club do?" "I'll tell you what's in store for you: you've just entered a club DEDICATED TO FINDING ALIENS, TIME TRAVELERS, AND ESPERS AND TO HAVING FUN WITH THEM!" Mikuru just sits there in shock. Yuki's eyes widen a bit ("I haven't had eyes like this in three years."). And Itsuki makes a quick recovery from the surprise. "Ah, I see. Just as expected from Suzumiya. Very well. I shall join. I hope to have a good time with everyone." Itsuki then walks up to Kyon and says, "The name's Koizumi. Seeing as how I just transferred here, I'm sure I have a lot to learn from you. I hope you'll show me the ropes." Kyon begins, "Yeah, I'm--" Haruhi cuts him off: "That's Kyon. The cute one over there is Mikuru, and four-eyes here is Yuki." As Mikuru starts to get up, she trips and lands headfirst on the Othello board. Itsuki asks, "Are you all right?" Mikuru stammers, "Y-Yes…" Haruhi says, "There you have it. We have five members now, so the school can't complain about anything!" BANG! Kyon says, "Uh, they'd probably complain about our choice of room." "What do you mean?" "Look." Haruhi's eyes widen in fury as an Ujasukus rams into the exterior. "TIME TO CALL FOR SOME EXTERMINATORS!" Yuki gets up with her book and departs quickly. Itsuki asks, "What was that about?" Haruhi says, "She's just fleeing from imminent danger, leaving us to shoot the trouble that's ahead." Haruhi, Kyon, and Mikuru whip out their henshin devices. Haruhi says, "Mikuru, I'm surprised you didn't forget yours. As for Kyon here…" Kyon mutters, "Leave it to Haruhi to embarrass me in front of other club members." Mikuru stammers, "I h-hope this won't k-kill me…" Haruhi says, "Relax, Mikuru! What could happen?" An arm goes through the window. Haruhi barely dodges. She yells, "ORA!" The three yell, "Pretty Cure! Paranormal Power-Up!" As Haruhi transforms, her hair lengthens back to its original length and turns a lighter shade of brown, called chocolate. Her yellow hair ribbon is retained. We see a red frilly top appear, similar to that worn by Cure Black. A red bow appears in front, fastened by a gold clasp. As the camera moves down, jean shorts form on her, followed by short wrist-length white gloves. As she moves her hands up her legs, red thigh-high stockings appear. Finally, white boots appear on her feet. As Kyon transforms, his hair lengthens a bit and gains a red tint to it (though not becoming completely red). Lasers wrap around him to form a similar top to what Cure Dio is wearing, only colored brown and sans bow, and also with edgier shoulder pads, as well as dark brown shorts. Short brown boots form around his feet, and a red visor appears over his eyes. As Mikuru transforms, her hair grows longer, falling just beyond her waist. It also goes from red to cerise. A light shines onto her, and a frilly pink dress with a stiff skirt appears. Lace trim appears on the hem, and a pink bow appears on the front, fastened by a silver clasp. On her hands form white gloves that reach up to her elbows, and pink boots appear halfway up to her knees. "The God Cure is the protector of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Dio!" "The Key Cure is the password of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Chiave!" "The Time Cure is the ticktockwoman of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Tempo!" Cure Dio performs a backflip and lands on her feet, and Cure Tempo walks gracefully a few steps. As Dio displays the metal horns and Cure Chiave outstretches his open palm, the three proclaim, "SOS! Pretty Cure!" Itsuki says, "Interesting… I never knew three of you were a sentai team as well." Cure Dio says, "Well, sit back and watch, Koizumi, because that thing is trouble, and we're here to shoot it!" With that, Cure Dio fires several individual lasers out of her right hand. All lasers hit the Ujasukus. She proudly proclaims, "Terrorbyte hit!" Then the terrorbyte strikes her, knocking her into a bookshelf. Books tumble onto her. Cure Chiave runs up to her and asks, "Are you all right?" Cure Dio says, "Yeah… but why did that terrorbyte have to bury me under a pile of books?" Cure Tempo is frightened, but her impulses react enough to dodge attacks relentlessly until the data is altered around everyone. Itsuki is confused. "What's going on here?" Cure Dio says, "Take it as a sign that the Alien Cure is on her way and will be down here shortly." BANG! Sure enough, down goes the ceiling, and Cure Extraterrestre is standing on the rubble when the dust clears. EVO yells, "ALL RIGHT! HERE COMES THE GAME BREAKER!" "The Alien Cure is the newcomer of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Extraterrestre!" A laser shoots toward Extraterrestre as she performs an acrobatic leap to dodge. When she lands, she poses in a crouched position and proclaims, "SOS! Pretty Cure!" EVO says, "Your newest ally will be created shortly, Cure Extraterrestre… whoever you are." Again, Extraterrestre says, "I work alone. Good luck getting the Psychic Cure activated, though!" Extraterrestre starts attacking as a henshin device appears before Itsuki. He somehow knows what to do. "So I just push these buttons and say the incantation, right?" Cure Dio says, "Right! And I've just about had enough bruises for one day…" Itsuki pushes the buttons and yells, "Pretty Cure! Paranormal Power-Up!" As Itsuki transforms, his hair goes a shade of purple, called byzantium. The rest of his transformation resembles that of a Power Ranger. By the time it's over, he's wearing a purple jumpsuit with silver trim, a purple helmet with black visor, a silver vest, a black belt, short purple gloves, and short purple boots. "The Psychic Cure is the medium of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Psichico!" As Cure Psichico strikes a Super Sentai-esque pose, he yells, "SOS! Pretty Cure!" Cure Dio says, "OK… now that officially cements your membership here, Koizumi. Now give it your all!" Cure Psichico says, "As you wish, Miss Suzumiya." He then stares at the terrorbyte. "Spiriti cattivi andatevene, perche io vi schiaccerò! PRETTY CURE VISUAL EXPLODIUM!" The laser blast from his eyes is enough to destroy the terrorbyte instantly. Cure Psichico removes his visor and says, "Now that was fun. I hope to do this again sometime." Cure Dio asks, "Where's Cure Extraterrestre?" Cure Chiave says, "Gone again as usual." Yuki returns, book in hand. She asks, "Did I miss anything?" Cure Tempo says, "Not really…" Cure Dio says, "All right, SOS Brigade! It's finally time to unveil ourselves to the world! Everyone! Let's join together as one and give it our all!" ---- (ED: "Hare Hare Yukai (cover version)" by Emma Watson) ---- Next episode: "More to Haruhi Than Meets the Eye". Watch it. Voice actorsEdit JapaneseEdit *Emma Watson as Haruhi Suzumiya/Cure Dio *Tomokazu Sugita as Kyon (Kiyohiko Tanigawa)/Cure Chiave *Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato/Cure Extraterrestre *Yuko Goto as Mikuru Asahina/Cure Tempo *Daisuke Ono as Itsuki Koizumi/Cure Psichico *Marina Inoue as EVO *Shuichi Ikeda as Fujiwara *Yuki Matsuoka as Haruka Tsuruya *Additional voices: **Tetsuo Goto EnglishEdit *Wendee Lee as Haruhi Suzumiya/Cure Dio *Crispin Freeman as Kyon (Kiyohiko Tanigawa)/Cure Chiave *Michelle Ruff as Yuki Nagato/Cure Extraterrestre *Stephanie Sheh as Mikuru Asahina/Cure Tempo *Johnny Yong Bosch as Itsuki Koizumi/Cure Psichico *Carrie Keranen as EVO *Paul St. Peter as Fujiwara *Kari Wahlgren as Haruka Tsuruya *Additional voices: **Matthew Wood